


Roseonly

by yoyolanda



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyolanda/pseuds/yoyolanda





	Roseonly

前几天王俊凯拍了roseonly的广告片，片场里有许多束用来抱着的、适合捧着的、被扎成小熊的、放在礼盒中的玫瑰花。他与它们合影，还给海报亲笔签名。但它们当中却没有一束，哪怕是一支玫瑰属于他。在满是镜头的现实中，他只能无奈地离开这个片场，再马不停蹄地飞往下一个片场。  
千玺俯身在玫瑰花园里，专心致志地侍弄那些他心心念念的花，但可能是太急切了，花刺还是划伤了他的手指。千玺吃痛的皱眉，手也被身后的小凯牵走。小凯轻吻着伤口，并且一路向上，吻着手臂、脖子、下巴，吻轻轻柔柔的，像是花瓣悄无声息的落下。千玺并没有回躲，反而陷入了王俊凯的攻势当中。  
他怯怯地松开牙冠，对方的舌也立刻侵入交缠、愈发激烈的吸吮。千玺被牢牢地抱在怀里，鲜明地感受到有炽热在顶弄身后。王俊凯的大手趁势覆盖在小千玺的上面，隔着布料有意无意地来回摩擦。强烈的舒畅感和羞耻感席卷而来，千玺难耐地泪流满面。  
小凯一惊。

透过舷窗看到外面已经是一片漆黑，航班的广播也在提醒着：吉隆坡就要到了。伴随着下一个工作到来的，还有情人节。  
千玺瘫在床上抱怨，是谁这么晚了还要给他打电话，但从来电显示中看到熟悉的号码时，他还是迫不及待地接通了。  
“喂大哥，都这么晚了 还让不让人睡觉啊？”  
“把裤子脱掉。” 小凯压抑着情欲，逼迫自己冷静地说道。  
“woc.. 大半夜的你脑子是不是有问题啊？” 千玺听得有点云山雾罩，不知道王俊凯究竟想要做什么。  
“现在，把你的裤子..脱掉！ ”  
千玺察觉到小凯命令的语气中夹杂着隐忍和粗重的呼吸，但他还是不服气，“我凭什么要听你的..嗯？凭你是队长？”  
“易易..” 王俊凯极富挑逗意味地呼唤，“你不也正盼望着呢？易易..这可是我和它第一次见面。 来，帮我握住它。” 听到电话另一头传来的窸窸窣窣的脱衣服的声音，小凯满意地扬起嘴角，“握住它，你和它应该很熟悉了吧，我要你上下撸动它..”  
千玺动了情，下面逐渐苏醒，手不由自主地听命于王俊凯的指令，难耐的喘息声随着动作起伏也逸了出来。  
“别光顾着享受啊小朋友，” 王俊凯躺到床上，下面也坚挺地立了起来，“它上面是不是有一条浅浅的沟？千玺...告诉我..是不是？”  
“嗯..” 千玺回应着，更像是嘤咛着。  
“别忘了刺激那里，” 王俊凯提醒，要他跟上自己的节奏，“别偷懒啊，用力握紧一点。这是我第一次这样用它，可不能亏待了它呢。诶呀，千玺的顶端是不是也一样敏感呢？我堵住它..是不是千玺就知道该做什么了？”  
“不要，小凯不要！” 完全陷入到掌控中，千玺的脸颊染上了情欲高涨的颜色，他喘息着催促，“我不行了啊.. ”  
“嗯？舒不舒服？” 王俊凯也默默加快了速度，套弄着自己高昂的欲望，语气更加暴戾，“千玺，它什么货色你能不知道吗 ，别心疼它。”  
“不.... 要出来了.. 小凯..  小凯快..快啊！” 千玺红着眼眶释放了自己。  
在高潮的余温和余味中，他喃喃地唤了声 “王俊凯... ”

“千玺，情人节快乐啊... ”  
“嗯。我买了包玫瑰花的种子，等春学期开始了，咱俩回北京一起种啊。”  
“可咱家还没买花盆儿呢... ”王俊凯不知道自己为什么突然开始难以自持地哽咽..  
但千玺知道。  
“当你真的喜欢一个人的时候，就会想很多，会很容易办蠢事、说傻话。”  而且...  “如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的危险。”  
千玺却没有掉眼泪，因为早在出道成名前，在比赛场地的走廊中，王俊凯和自己打招呼时；  
刚刚出道后，王俊凯为惶恐的自己挡狗仔队的镜头时；  
也许是从那会儿开始，  
“对我来说，你就是我的世界里独一无二的了。”  
                                                              
                                                             ——《小王子》


End file.
